


Everybody Talks

by Decent_bean



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Party, Sapnap is tired being a third-wheel, i dont ship dnf i just like their dynamic, maybe this is for clout, this is my first ever work on ao3 so please bare with me, why are they so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_bean/pseuds/Decent_bean
Summary: What happens when Dream, a cocky blond, “jokingly” asks out his long time crush and best friend, George, a dry brunette with repressed feelings towards his best friend, at an end-of-the-school-year party? George doesn’t give the blond an answer-back, leaving Dream conscious and overthinking while George is conflicted and scared of his feelings. Both try to pin each other as the other being very oblivious. What happens during the party? What happens next? You’ll see when everybody talks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dream, a first year middle schooler, and George, a second year middle schooler, met when Dream got detention on the second week of his Middle School life

_We… met during my first year in middle school, I was a new student and got detention for breaking a window on the second week, talk about giving a good first impression… but, looking back, I’m glad I broke that window that day…_

“Your name is… Dream, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Says the young boy with blond hair, the boy in front of the blond was definitely no older than 14, he had a lean structure, fair skin, dark brown and bushy hair with thick round glasses. He had a soft yet serious look on him, making Dream nervous

‘Weird name…’ The older boy mentally says to himself while the young blond looks around the room nervously, the brunette leans against the teacher’s desk “…Are you here for detention too?” Dream asks, fiddling with his fingers “No, I’m here to look after you. Because apparently, from what your former school says about you, you’ve been known to cause… a lot of havoc.” ‘Glasses’, as Dream now calls him, says, crossing his arms, Dream swallows a big and nervous gulp as he averts his eyes from Glasses'

“Honestly,” Glasses starts, catching Dream’s attention “What you did, was crazy.” He laughs a bit, Dream smiles a bit in response, Glasses looks at Dream and notices his eyes when he smiles, it looked like the ocean, sparkling under the sun on a sunny day, ‘Pretty…’ Dream says to himself, slight pink forming on his cheeks looking at the brunette for too long making him, Glasses, notice “Uh, is there something on my face?” The young blond gets caught off guard, stumbling in his words “Uh-No! Well, uh, no- There’s nothing on your face!” He says, Glasses raises his eyebrows then just sighs and looks to the side as Dream averts his eyes once more, The brunette side-eyes the blonde looking all nervous ‘Cute…’ He thinks with some pink forming on his cheeks but then instantly snaps out from his trance once he realized he just said, he gets slightly flustered but fixes his composure quickly

“Oh, uhm. My name’s George by the way.” Glasses or now known as ‘George’ says “Oh, uh, Hi George!” Dream says, George laughs “What’s so funny?” The younger boy asks, The older boy just looks at him, not giving him an answer “Hey!” Dream pouts at George, he laughs a bit “Anyways, I’ll go now.” He, George, says as he walks out the room “Wait- Aren’t you supposed to look after me?” Dream points out “No need, I’m sure you’ll do fine alone. Besides, the teacher will be back soon.” He responds, standing at the doorframe

“Anyways, Bye Dream. It was nice meeting you.” George looks at Dream with a warm smile that’s just enough to melt Dream “Uh- Yeah. Bye, it was nice meeting you too.” Dream returns a smile as George heads out, leaving the boy all warm and fuzzy but, in a good way.

* * *

“Hey.” George says as he enters the room, he sees two boys organizing some files on a table, one is the same age as him while the other was older than them, they notice him enter the room and look into his direction as George notices it’s only them and asks, “Have the others already left?”

“Yeah, they had some things to do, apparently.” The eldest, whose name is Darryl but prefers to be called Bad, for some reason. He wore round glasses and was average of height “Why back so early, though?” He asks, evening some files before putting them back in the cabinets “I’m sure the kid is able to handle detention by himself.” George says, talking about the boy he just met earlier, Bad hums “Yeah, right, if he breaks anything in there, you’re taking the blame. Alright?” George tenses from Bad’s sudden change of tone “Y-Yeah.” He replies with the other young boy, whose name is Ant, snickered at the brunette for getting sassed by Bad “Oh, shut up.” George says as he helps gather the rest of the files around the table and stacked them together

As George organize the files along the table he suddenly remembers Dream’s face when he stared at him, pink slowly starts to fill George’s cheeks as he sinks deeper and deeper into his trance and remembering how cute the blond boy was

“George-?” George snaps out from his trance by Ant’s calling of him “Uh, the files?” George looks down to see Ant’s hand out to grab the files “Oh-! Sorry, I dozed off.” The flustered brunette says as he gives the files to Ant who gives him a weird look before putting back the files as Bad and Ant start to whisper, making George curious.

The two keep making faces while side-eyeing George until they ended it with a cheeky smile and look towards George’s direction “What?” He says, “George, don’t tell me-” Bad stops mid-way to let Ant finish it “-You’re in love, Aren’t you?” Ant says with a cheeky grin on his face, George stares at them as pink start to crawl up his cheeks but still keeping a poker face “What? That’s impossible.” He replies as he begins to pack his things casually, ignoring the fact he’s getting flustered “Oh, come on now, George. Now tell us who it is!” Ant says, hopping up a down next to George “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He replies back again, being in denial of what he’s truly feeling, Ant stops hopping and pouts “Don’t worry Ant, he’ll admit it sooner or later.” Bad reassures Ant with George just ignoring Bad and starting to leave “Whatever, guys. I’m leaving.” George says, walking out the room “See you tomorrow!” Bad and Ant say in unison

George waves back then finally leaving the room and onto the empty hallway with the sunset shining through the windows with the sun complimenting his unnoticeable freckles, George couldn’t stop thinking of what Ant and Bad had said of being in love while with someone just makes him all flustered. A picture of the young boy he met shows up in his mind, making George smile and remembering how cute he looked… George snaps out ‘No. I’m not supposed to feel what I just felt. I wasn’t supposed to. I can’t. I have to suppress these feelings. I need to.’ He mentally reminds himself then sighs “It’s not worth it.” He says as he continues walking through the empty hallway with only the sound of his heels clicking being heard

* * *

“Oh my God, finally you’re out of detention.” A raven haired boy said, “Sorry, Sapnap.” Dream says, ‘Sapnap’, as he’s called, just sighs in response and notices Dream’s strange change of behaviour “You seem happier than usual… did you meet someone during your detention or something? Is that why you took so long??” Sapnap points out, Dream starts to get a bit nervous from the sudden question “Uhhh, well, yes. I did… meet someone.” The taller boy responds, Sapnap gets closer to Dream, eager to know who he met as if Sapnap was Dream’s nosy mother “His name’s George… He’s a year older than us, but he’s pretty- I mean pretty cool! Yeah… You should totally meet him! I’ll introduce you to him soon.” Dream smiles, suspiciously, according to Sapnap

“Hm. You have a crush, don’t you?” Dream gets caught off, stumbling in his words again “Wh- No! What are you talking about?” The young blond explains “Come on, man. This is how you exactly acted when you had a crush on Hailey!” The raven haired boy said, Dream scoffs “What!? Noooo, that can’t be.” The blond laughs it off, Sapnap just groans and shrugs it off “Whatever you say, man.” Silence arises after Sapnap’s last words until Dream playfully hits Sapnap, the shorter boy hits him in response and both laugh as they make their way home from their middle school.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ao3 work and I hoped the prologue wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think and i might be able to adjust some stuff in future chapters ^^ (btw credit to my moot on twitter for helping me with the summary and other parts !!)


End file.
